


Flower language

by 0megaX



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0megaX/pseuds/0megaX
Summary: The "flower language", what a fascinating way to communicate in Sarasaland
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Flower language

**Author's Note:**

> It is midnight. I'm tired, what am I doing hereeeanyway I just wrote this while researching about flower meaning hahaha help-  
> I mean, it's holidays now so yeaaah

-Do you know why flowers mean a lot to our family, Luigi?

\- No..?

\- Well, they're just so interesting, so pretty, they can have all sorts of meaning.

\- Really ?

\- Yeah, for example, Borages mean courage, Primroses mean eternal love, Campanulas mean gratitude, etc... That's the language of flowers.

\- And... what do daisies mean? They seem to be important in this kingdom, perhaps because it is also your name?

\- It's not like that at all, or else peaches would be the symbol of the Mushroom kingdom. Daisies have always been THE symbol of Sarasaland! You should know that! They symbolise innocence and purity, and also, there is a legend that God sprinkles daisies every time an infant dies. As you may know, the royal family, including me, always had this strange illness that followed us because of genetics. So it wasn't rare that an infant died at birth or soon after they were born. So each time this happens, they sprinkle daisies over the capital whenever a royal infant dies at birth or because of a miscarriage... They can also mean the opposite: childbirth and motherhood. When the infant survives birth, the parents are given daisies, and instead of sprinkling daisies over the capital, the parents hold a bouquet of daisies and walk through the capital with the infant.

\- Woah... But what happens if the mother dies at childbirth?

\- Then, instead of sprinkling daisies, they sprinkle Aloes. This also happens if the father dies during pregnancy or soon after the baby's birth. In our kingdom, they say that if you are surrounded by daisies, then can be close to your ancestors and they can hear you. That's why the royal garden is open for everyone, not only us, and that's why there are Daisies everywhere. They mean a lot to us. They remind us of how hard our ancestors worked to create, keep and protect our kingdom. How they worked hard to create and raise families...

\- I knew you guys loved flowers, but I didn't know they were so important to you, especially daisies! 

\- Of course you didn't know, you're not from Sarasaland! Flowers are everything here! But I'm also kind of surprised you didn't know.

\- Why?

\- Well, I'm your best friend, I'd expect you to know more about where I come from.

\- Mario's my best friend.

\- He's your brother.

\- He's my brother AND best friend.

\- Well then what am I? Just friend? We do not have the same relationships you and Peach have for example.

\- Well then you're my second best friend!

\- So I'm still your best friend!

\- Why are we even arguing?

\- Because you don't know a lot about my kingdom.

\- Why does it matter??

\- I'm a member of the royal family, so the kingdom is part of me!

\- If you say so... Anyway, didn't you say you had a problem with your sink?

\- Yeah.

\- Why didn't you call a local plumber?

\- Because I get to see you.

\- ...

_Truth is, I already know about all of that, Daisy. But I wanted to hear it from you to be sure._

_If you know the "language of flowers", then you surely know what a Carnation means?_

_I hope you do know._


End file.
